Think Twice
by WaffuruTeroro
Summary: After being rescued a ghost from Nick's past returns. Now ensnaring him in its clutches it threatens to tear him away from Ellis. Ellis now has to fight hard to keep his dearest from being taken from him.


**Think Twice**

**Summery: After they are finally rescued and unexpected ghost of the past threatens to tear Nick away from Ellis. Ellis now has to fight hard to keep what he holds dear to be taken from him. **

**

* * *

**

Nick lent back against the helicopter wall. They had all made it. Every single one of them had got to the end and they were heading to a safe place. His breaths were laboured and heavy from the mad dash fighting wave after wave of infected. Never had his body been pushed as hard had the last few weeks. Now knowing they were safe his body had finally decided to rest. Sliding down onto his rear he released a breath that felt like it had been held from the start of the bridge. Looking up he saw the rest of the team who seem to look just as bad as he felt. "Sorry coach...no chocolate helicopter..." He wheezed and laughed. The elder male glared but chuckled too. "Nope... but that wouldn't get us out of here..." He panted back and the tension was gone, left behind with the infected.

After an hour or two Ellis slowly strode over to his lover plopping down and snuggling up to the man. He frowned at how old Nick looked currently. But he decided all Nick needed was a hot bath or shower, some decent food and to sleep. He smiled as the arm wrapped round his waist and weakly squeezed. The boy smiled. From day one the two seemed to have this spark, a way of riling each other up. Ellis, with his tales of Keith, always got Nick snapping and glowering. Nick would snidely comment at everything. Even so they seemed to always look out for each other the most.

"Here let doctor Nick patch you up..."

"Nick I think ya'll put this to better use then me."

"Here you need these...your slowing us down."

"Come on, g't your butt off the ground!"

Ellis smiled at the memories. There been one day at a safe house. The whole day the two had be arguing. Nicks jibes were getting more personal and mean; Ellis had had enough. They kept shouting and attracting infected left, right and centre. Rochelle had almost wacked their heads together if they hadn't barely just snuck past a witch when Ellis remark that maybe nick should go play smoochey face with his girlfriend the fight had almost got physical. After coach had finally dragged the two to a safe house he locked them in a spare room and told them to sort there issue out. Detention in their twenties...how humiliating. Things were fine till Ellis decided to tell nick about the time he and Keith broke out of detention. Big mistake. The conman snarled feral and pounced like a hunter.

"Shut up you stupid hick!" he barred his teeth like a wild animal, annoyed and Ellis's stupid stories about his stupid friend was the final straw. Soon a wrestle for power had begun but it ended with Ellis pinned under Nick. The mechanic had pouted and huffed struggling and whingeing. He was tired of Nick being mean to him. He had only wanted to be friends. If not more... Nick was cool, collected and badass, although a little prissy and fussy about his suit. The man was lent so close that his heavy breaths stroked Ellis's cheeks. The man was already in a murderous mood so what more harm could Ellis do. Slowly leaning up he crushed his lips to Nick's now startled ones. The built up sexual tension was killing him. It had to of been months since he last got interment with someone let alone been kissed. He was most likely to be killed soon and the way Nick's mood had been recently it might not be an infected that ended him.

He had been waiting for the punch. But it never came. Instead he had the pressure of being kissed back. Hands clumsily fumbling over his side to his cheeks to deepen the kiss. It had not been the dream kiss either them had imagined. It was sloppy and messy. Tongues meshing and teeth clanking together. Altogether it didn't look like the most attractive kiss in the world. But to them it was heaven. They rutted together and groaned like cats in heat. And by the end of the night they were sticky wet naked messes cuddled together and extremely satisfied.

Blushing slightly at the memory he nuzzled his lover. At first they had agreed that what happened in the safe room stayed in the safe room, but after that they couldn't stop. Sly touches during healing that made the other flush and gasp. Sneaky kisses in corners unseen by their team mates and flirting after flirting after flirting. They had been too obvious with their wants for one another that it pissed their team mates off even more than before. Once again they had been locked in a separate room. Only this time they were told to just get on with it and fuck. Happily obliging of course, but after that they had to agree that there was more than just a safe room romp between them. Soon as they were allowed out they openly admitted that once this zombie shit was over with the two would be together, as boyfriend and well, boyfriend.

And now they were cuddled up heading to their new lives. He reached up and kissed Nick's cheek. "Hey...nick..." He whispered seeing Rochelle and Coach snoozing away exhausted from it all. "Yeah kid?" The Conman mumbled sleepily pulling the other closer for warmth. "What d'ya think will happen now? And what'll we do when the earth turns normal?" He asked nuzzling happily into the now rather stinky white suit. "Hmm most likely get tested...cleansed... then kept up like zoo animals till they decide on what to do." He mumbled. Ellis sighed but smiled. "I was thinkin', when everythin's rebuilt...I wanna start up another auto shop... maybe get a horse too..." He gulped almost shyly. "Find somewhere nice to live...with you..." Nick smiled. "I guess I could do sales... I mean it like playing poker..." the man cuddled his little lover letting his mind drift as his eyes closed.

None of them knew how long they had been flying when the helicopter landed at the military base. All four of them wearily stepped out into the sun and followed the instructions as told. They were all tested for infection and cleansed. All were grateful for warm showers, clean shaves and fresh clothes. Once they had been proclaimed clean they were all interviewed on basic information, date of birth, relatives etc etc. Then they were stuck in a waiting room while their information was being processed. Ellis curled to Nicks lap as they all sat listening to the ticking of a clock. Nick sighed. "There's no one waiting for Christ sake! Can we just go find a nice warm bed or food?" Ellis giggled at how cranky his boyfriend was getting, they were all tired and fed up of waiting for people who wouldn't come. The clicking of heels interrupted them. Hoping this would be the sigh that they were free to go sleep Ellis hopped up excited like a puppy. The door creaked open as a man stepped in.

"He's in here miss." He said stepping out the way for what Ellis could only call a model. She had long blonde hair that was slightly wavy framing her perfectly angled face. Bright blue eyes and plump lips. Her bosoms were large and held in by the tight red knee length dress, though said dress was covering a sizeable bump on the woman's stomach, showing the woman was pregnant. Clearly she had been one of the first to be rescued. She looked up with teary eyes till they fell on nick. "Nick...Nicholas..." She sobbed covering her mouth. The man in question stared in shock and fear, as if he had just stumbled into a witch. "Claire..." he whispered, frozen to the spot. The woman strode over and hugged him. "Oh I thought you were dead!" she sobbed over-dramatically into his chest. "I thought I'd be alone...no...we'd be alone without you..." she carried on as the man seemed to further tense under her hold. Nick stared. "W...we...?" He was almost too afraid to ask. Hoping this woman, his ex wife, had just let herself go. "Yes! We!" She smiled touching the swollen belly. "Me and our baby..." she whispered happily whipping the tears from her eyes. Ellis felt his jaw drop and his world shatter under him.

It had been a few hours since the baby bomb had dropped on Nick, and he was still in shock. Apparently the pregnancy was six months gone. It had to be his. The divorce had only happened five months ago. He lay back in his bed and sighed. Today wasn't the right time to be told he had three months before he was chained to his ex wife forever. What about his and Ellis's dream? How could he fit a child in that? He shook his head. No, Claire had been miserable with him. They had been together since high school. Prom king and Queen, told that they be the couple that would stay together till their old and frail then six feet underground. He sighed again looking at the wedding band on his finger. They had been fed a story book lie and force to live it until he picked up the habit of drinking and gambling. Some nights he would have done so well, they be rolling and doing other things in the notes. But most the time he was dirt poor having lost everything, and she'd be sobbing in the bedroom. They fought and fought until she'd left him, taking him for everything he had, bar his balls and a tiny bit of left over self respect. He hadn't seen her since the last court session, where she was on the arm of some fancy-pants lawyer. Not that he cared; he doubted that he'd ever loved her anyway. The side of his cot sagged; the weight of Ellis half draped on him was comforting at least. "You ok Nick..?" he asked in his sad, whimpering puppy-like whine, the one he would hear when he was told to stop his tales of Keith. This was accompanied by an exceedingly cute (and completely irresistible) pouty face. "Yeah...just shocked... I didn't think she'd be alive...let alone alive and baring..." he couldn't even say it. How was he meant to be a dad when he couldn't even say "my child"? He felt Ellis nuzzle and wrap his slim but muscled arms round him. "Ssh it'll be fine and dandy...The three of us can talk 'bout it t'morrow over coffee or somethin'" Nick sighed and ruffled his lover's hair. Mr Sunshine and optimism as always. Taking the advice, he kissed his lover's lips lazily before releasing a yawn. Smiling, he couldn't help but think Ellis's lips were much softer then Claire's...much nicer to kiss, before the two were swept into the world of sleep once more.


End file.
